


softly let me kiss your lips

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hoseok is kihyun's baby, if you squint you can see hyunghyuk, kihyun is also very much in love with hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: kihyun says he’s the best kisser in monsta x but hoseok is very keen on proving him wrong





	softly let me kiss your lips

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* it's just pure pwp but enjoy uwu

 “Ki, you can’t win at everything, just accept it.” Minhyuk states, gulping down at once another shot.

“I _don’t_ win at everything.” Kihyun smacks his lips together, pouting. “Just what I’m good at. And I’m telling you I’m the best kisser in the group.”

“You say that with every damn thing.” That’s Jooheon, who is sprawled all over the bed, next to Changkyun.

Kihyun is not really sure who had the idea of hanging out together inside the bedroom he shared with Minhyuk to drink after their last concert of The Connect world tour ended, but four shots after he doesn’t really care.

He replies something along the lines of ‘I don’t’ but everyone is back to their business, laughing around and sharing memories from the tour.

He doesn’t remember why he had even said that to begin with but in his mind, everything made sense and he’s pretty much sure of it: he’s the best kisser in their group and no one can convince him otherwise (not even Hyungwon and his plump, soft lips).

“We all should get going.” Hyunwoo is first one to stand up, stumbling with his own feet. He’s the one who drank least but still enough to get dizzy. “We still have schedule tomorrow.”

Kihyun groans out loud, he clearly didn’t remember about that when he decided to drink earlier.

“I’m going to sleep with Hyungwon tonight.” Minhyuk whispers into his ear, sitting next to him. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” It’s actually not the first time so Kihyun doesn’t mind, but honestly he would rather sleep with someone because he’s a bit drunk and he doesn’t like being alone.

Minhyuk pats his shoulder, silently thanking him and then everyone is out of his bedroom. Everyone but Hoseok.

“You’re not leaving?” he asks, picking up all the stuff they’ve left on the hotel floor. He almost trips and falls but is able to hold himself on a chair in the last second. He chuckles at his own clumsiness and Hoseok laughs too, the sound filling up the room.

“Minhyuk has kicked out Hyunwoo to stay with Hyungwon so he’s staying with the others. Four people in one room is too much and, besides, you were going to stay alone.”

Kihyun throws himself onto the bed once everything is settled down, his mind spinning around. He feels the weight of Hoseok’s body right next to him, making him open his eyes after blinking a few times before.

“You know, I was thinking of what you said earlier.” Hoseok folds his legs against his chest, staring straight at him.

“What did I say?” Kihyun asks, trying to remember.

“That you’re the best kisser in the group.”

Kihyun, who had closed his eyes again, opens them before sitting up, his feet touching Hoseok’s.

“And I am, right?” he asks, raising his eyebrow very proudly.

“Well, I don’t think you are.” Hoseok says and suddenly he’s really close. “I _am_.”

Kihyun snorts, loud and strong, squinting his eyes. He can’t believe Hoseok is really challenging him.

“Excuse me? Have you seen _my_ lips?” Kihyun asks, pronouncing each word slowly to show them off. “There’s no way I’m not the best, I’m telling you.”

“Mmmm.” Hoseok’s lips curve into a mischievous smile, something akin a smirk that has Kihyun staring. Well, he _does_ have pretty lips too.

Kihyun blames the alcohol for what he says (and does) next.

“I guess I’m going to have to show you who’s the real winner here, then.”

Without any further consideration, he closes the distance between he and Hoseok and clashes their lips together, moving them softly against the other’s, until they’re wet and slowly getting swollen.

Kihyun is the one to break the kiss, panting lightly and with his heart racing. God, does Hoseok kiss nice.

“I think I win.” Kihyun mutters, trying to catch his breath. “Don’t you?”

“I don’t.” Hoseok’s lips curve into another smile that spreads warmth all over Kihyun’s body. “I think you might have to show me better.”

It’s a dangerous implication that Kihyun is very much willing to take. Not even one second later he’s all over Hoseok again, arms around his neck and sitting on his lap, kissing him so passionately that anyone would think it’s their last time.

A soft moan escapes past his lips when Hoseok bites down his lower lip, digging his teeth softly into the plump flesh. It’s a trap, because the moment Kihyun opens his mouth even the slightest bit Hoseok is already pushing his tongue inside, briefly at first, then more thoroughly, until both of their tongues are touching. The wet, sloppy sounds fill up now the room and there is something naughty – dirty even – that Kihyun seems to like, because he can feel himself growing hard on his pants.

“You keep denying I’m the best kisser but look at you.” Hoseok teases, palming his bulge through his hands. “You really seem to be thinking otherwise.”

“Shut up.” Kihyun brushes his hair off his forehead, in annoyance. “It’s not like you’re panting heavily and,” he puts his hands over Hoseok’s pants just like he had done with him. “You’re happy too, right?”

Hoseok smirks before kissing Kihyun again, this time tossing his shirt unceremoniously somewhere in the bedroom and his hands start roaming all over his body: from his shoulders to his chest, then downwards to his waist, bringing him closer.

Kihyun would like to blame everything on the alcohol but he knows they’re the only ones at fault – it’s not like it’s the first time he has lost himself in Hoseok’s bedsheets, screaming his name until they’re both gone.

“You might not be the best kisser in the group, but do you know what you’re the best at?” Hoseok asks, lips pressed against Kihyun’s neck. There’s an unsaid rule of never leaving hickeys in visible places but sometimes Kihyun just wishes Hoseok would leave marks all over his body. “Fucking me.”

Oh, well, Kihyun thinks if he wasn’t hard enough before he surely is now.

“Am I?” his voice is low, husky even, while he undresses Hoseok as well. There is something alluring about Hoseok’s body, the way the dim light coming through the window illuminates his broad shoulders, the lines across his chest and the abs on his stomach, revealing a little happy trail that Kihyun wants to kiss; everything just screams beautiful. Kihyun thinks it’s not fair how Hoseok is able to look gorgeous even with that ugly light on his face, but he is, and in every single way.

Gulping down all of his thoughts and ignoring the tug on his heart he starts leaving a trail of kisses down Hoseok’s neck, applying slightly more pressure on the curvature and running his tongue along his collarbones.

Hoseok’s chest is big; Kihyun takes his time kissing every single spot of exposed skin and even more on his sensitive nipples, sucking hard on them, which earns him a few moans from Hoseok, who has his eyes closed and is biting down his lower lip. Hoseok is strong, every single muscle in his body claims so, but when he’s like this – panting and squirming underneath his touch – Kihyun feels powerful, a kind of power that he loves, because he knows Hoseok trusts him and he’s able to make him feel good.

As he has wanted to do before, he pushes Hoseok down on the mattress and leaves kisses around his navel, past his little happy trail that he likes so much but Hoseok tends to shave and, slowly, takes off his pants as well. There’s a loud thud coming from the belt hitting the floor but none of them seem to care.

Kihyun fixes his eyes on Hoseok’s very obvious hard-on, licking his lips in anticipation. He caresses the skin on his waist, bringing his lips against the smooth skin of his terse thighs. They’re huge and Kihyun loves them wholeheartedly.

Hoseok’s cock hits his stomach once it’s freed from its confines, leaking pre-cum all over it and Kihyun grabs the base with his right hand before he’s running his tongue all over the wet head. He gets exactly the reaction he had wanted to: Hoseok moaning and bucking his hips, seeking for more.

“We don’t have lube here.” He says, frowning. It’s been a while since he and Hoseok had been like this.

“It’s okay.” Hoseok replies, his breath caught on his throat.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I trust you.”

Kihyun blames the alcohol again for the way his heart starts beating so fast.

He takes his time with Hoseok, bobbing his head up and down on his cock, going further each time, until it hits the back of his throat and he gags a bit, tears gathering on the corner of his eyes, but he doesn’t mind. Instead, he palms Hoseok balls with his free hand, tugging slightly at the skin at the same time he takes his member into his mouth and helps himself to pump it with the other hand. It turns Hoseok into a mess: his legs are shaking and he’s covering his mouth with his hand while holding tightly onto the sheets with the other.

There’s a hiss coming from Hoseok’s mouth when Kihyun’s index finger is pushed against his entrance. It’s coated in saliva but still the sudden intrusion is uncomfortable. However, Kihyun is sweet and caring and, after a while, he ends up pushing three fingers inside Hoseok, having made sure they were moist enough and now he is scissoring them, opening him up.

“I’m dying to be inside you.” Kihyun confesses. His mind is dizzy but the alcohol is long gone from his veins and the only reason behind is how extremely gorgeous Hoseok is and how he makes his heart race.

“Come here.” Hoseok replies, motioning for him to come closer, until he’s taking the rest of his clothes off too. Kihyun sighs in relief, still not sure how his pants haven’t busted because of how hard he is.

Hoseok’s touch on his skin feels like a hundred matches lightning him up – everything burns and send shivers through his spine. He can’t help but squirm when Hoseok opens his legs and places his head between them.

“I’m going to get you really wet so you can slide easily inside me.” He says and Kihyun curses out loud because fuck, Hoseok has a way with words and the dirty talk is enough to make him go crazy.

“I might be the best at fucking you.” Kihyun voices out his internal thoughts. “But you’re the best at blowing me.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Hoseok chuckles softly but it dies right after because Kihyun is burying his fingers inside the strands of his hair and he’s taking all of his hard member inside his mouth, until his nose touches the soft skin. Kihyun remembers how he first came when Hoseok showed he could deep-throat him and he wasn’t able to endure the tightness and wetness of his throat, sending him off the edge too soon. However, he’s more able to grab a hold of himself now, but still cries softly, begging for Hoseok to have mercy on him.

“The next time I want to make you cum just with my mouth. It’s been a while.” Hoseok suggests, circling his tongue along the tip of Kihyun’s cock, tasting the bitter fluid.

Kihyun has to stop Hoseok from going further by tugging his hair and there’s a damp sound coming from his lips when he leaves his cock that is almost enough to make him come. He is annoyed at Hoseok for having such effect on him.

“Come here.” He says, pushing Hoseok down the mattress again and placing between his legs, aligning the tip of his cock against his entrance. He has to do it now that his member is still wet, glistening with Hoseok’s saliva. “Tell me if it hurts too much.”

Hoseok nods and closes his eyes, already anticipating the sensation. Kihyun pushes inside slowly, the tip being the hardest part, but once it’s already inside the rest follows in easily. He stops for a few seconds, letting Hoseok adjust himself to the sudden intrusion and moves when he’s ordered to, slowly rolling his hips.

Hoseok is impossibly tight and it takes all of Kihyun’s self-control not to come right there. He opens his eyes to stare at the man lying underneath him, his hands turn into a fist grabbing the sheets and his eyes closed. Kihyun is about to ask if it hurts when he lets out a loud moan, begging for him to move faster, to fuck him harder.

Kihyun complies, as usual when it comes to anything Hoseok asks him, and he bucks his hips faster, pushing his member in and out of Hoseok with an erratic pace. He knows he’s hit Hoseok’s prostate when his legs shake violently and Kihyun has to cover his mouth in order for the whole hotel not to find out.

“You’re so loud.” He says against his ear, tugging his earlobe with his teeth. Hoseok’s cheeks are flustered and there’s a thin layer of sweat covering all his body. Kihyun notices too how his cock is twitching against his stomach and that he’s silently begging for his release. The look on Hoseok’s face when Kihyun grabs his member and starts pumping it at the same pace he’s thrusting into him is mesmerizing; Kihyun wants to engrave every single gesture of Hoseok’s into his mind.

“Come for me, baby.” He says, fucking him faster and Hoseok comes all over his stomach with a choked moan, shaking and squirming as the waves of his orgasm hit him, but he doesn’t move and instead clenches around Kihyun, which is enough to bring him over the edge too. He kisses Hoseok when he’s about to come, muffling his moans against the other’s lips.

He falls completely worn out atop of his body, breathing heavily and his body still convulsing after such mind-blowing orgasm.

Hoseok runs his fingers through his hair, caressing his neck and giving soft pecks all over his face. Kihyun hates how, even in his exhausted state, his heart still reacts to Hoseok’s touches.

After cleaning themselves up, Hoseok links his legs with Kihyun’s, burying his head on the crook of his neck, nuzzling him. Hoseok might be bigger than him, but he still loved to cuddle against his body.

“I liked it.” He murmurs, touching Kihyun’s chest with his fingers. The touch is so soft and endearing that he gets goosebumps.

“What about it?” Kihyun asks, his own hands roaming along the other’s lower back.

“You calling me baby.” Hoseok replies, surprising Kihyun. He was expecting something about the sex. “It’s cute.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Kihyun laughs but god, why does his heart have to skip a beat like that. “Let’s go to sleep, _baby_.”

Hoseok nods, snuggling closer against him and Kihyun swears he can feel him smiling against his skin.

“By the way,” he says, pushing him a bit to be able to look at his eyes. “I think you were right, you’re probably the best kisser in the group.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Kihyun yells, smiling in victory.

“But you’re only allowed to find out with me.”

 

 

 


End file.
